ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki
ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki '''is Fandom Wiki Founded by ThatDudeRightHere and Destroyer40506 the main purpose of this wiki is to joking about thing in real life and etc. or sometime getting serious with it The wiki is now closed and later revived on Miraheze. History The Beginning of the Wiki The Wiki is Founded by ThatDudeRightHere and then later Destroyer40506 also became admin without going through 150 edits requirement and then more admin have been hired Vandalism History The Wiki have been vandalism by ThisIsMorgan and of course MrMemely because they can't take criticism that why they vandalism the pages and their page and then later Blocked and MrMemely also get mentioned that they got Global Blocked. More Pages The Wiki is gotten Bigger then later Hired Darkbitlike is founder of this wiki and Darkbitlike just make edit a lot of page without vandalism Important Newflash Destroyer40506 just mentioned that Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki have been Closed for unknown reason but Darkbitlike just have files before Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki Closed. then TheBowlOfBeshbarmak just thanked Darkbitlike for saving files before Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki closed. TheBowlOfBeshbarmak also created backup of Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki after Original Wiki is Closed Wiki Closed before wiki closed A random fat pug saying in now closed Protection from Boss Alliance/Agency that the information is false and is harassment then ThatDudeRightHere and Destroyer40506 having drama with pug and Darkbitlike (Owner of Internetwork Wiki) also involved in Drama the end is pug got blocked for 1 week before extended to 2 weeks and infinite (Both by Darkbitlike) then ThatDudeRightHere and Destroyer40506 recreated the deleted Like a boss 999 and created A random fat pug page but then later adding postitive reception but pug don't approve then that why the wiki is now closed. POST-ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki Then Pug and Darkbitlike just have Drama in PRGW but Darkbitlike later apologized to Pug. Pug then not only made peace with Darklitbit, but also with Destroyer40506 and ThatDudeRightHere. The Wiki is later revived by ThatDudeRightHere and Destroyer40506 on Miraheze however it was already created like 3 months ago. Gallerys Administrators and Moderator Original ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki # Destroyer40506 (Bureaucrat, Administrator) # ThatDudeRightHere (Bureaucrat, Administrator) # Darkbitlike (Administrator) # TheBowlOfbeshbarmak (Administrator) # Hummingbirdf (Administrator) # CastleFort1 (Content Moderator, Discussion Moderator) # Future441 (Administrator) CUSTOM RIGHTS NAME: # The bureaucrat is named President. # The administrator is named Political Leader. # Content Moderator is named Content Cops. # Discussion Moderator is '''not named Banned Administrators and Moderator There is No Banned Administrator and Moderator. Miraheze Version of ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki # Destroyer40506InfinityDestroyer (Bureaucrat, Administrator) # ThatDudeRightHere (Bureaucrat, Administrator) # Darkbitlike (Bureaucrat, Administrator, Wiki_Staff) NOTE: Wiki_Staff Rights is Custom Rights created by Darkbitlike in Miraheze Version of ThatDudeRightHere Universe Wiki Banned Administrators and Moderator There is No Banned Administrator and Moderator Featured Post Darkbitlike say: This is wiki and only wiki that i be administrator for. without being founder of Internetwork Wiki. Portal Even if not Reception Wiki Website its still related to Reception Wiki Website because some page criticize things * Reception Wiki Portal References # https://thatduderighthere-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers # https://thatduderighthere-universe.fandom.com/wiki/ThatDudeRightHere_Universe_Wiki # https://thatduderighthere-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:756 # https://abysmalrobloxgames.fandom.com/wiki/Abysmalrobloxgames_Wiki # https://abysmal-roblox-games.fandom.com/wiki/Closed_Wiki # https://perfect-roblox-games.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:662 # https://a-random-fat-pug.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:125 External Links * Reception Wiki Network * Reception Wiki Network [Relation of other website Section] * Abysmal Roblox Games Wiki Rating: A+ Category:Website